Embody An Umbreon
by AngelicSerenade
Summary: What happens to a girl when she collapses and finds herself trapped in her own Umbreon's body, Which is on her own game Pokemon Diamond? Chapter 3 is now up! :D
1. The story so far

Embody an Umbreon

Chapter 1 – It begins

This story begins in a little house at the end of a street. In this house lives a very shy and mute girl called Katie. She was a rather slim teenager with black hair and striking red eyes and she always wore bright yellow armbands around her forearms and a bright yellow necklace.

For some strange reason, Katie is curled up in her room crying. This is because she has been heavily bullied by older boys at her high school which is down the road. In an attempt to cover up the cuts and bruises that she received, Katie covers them up with the bright yellow armbands.

She realizes that the armbands are not enough to cover up what the bullies did to her. So she took them off, puts on a simple black long sleeved top and places the armbands on top. Then she opens a black case and pulls out her DS lite and starts to play her favourite game, Pokemon Diamond.

She has an Umbreon on her team called Starlet (Which is at level 55) and a Gabite called Helen (Which is level 53). On her game she was in the resort area where she got membership to the ribbon syndicate. This is how she evolved her Eevee to Umbreon. As soon as Katie saw that her Eevee had evolved, she fell completely in love with the black fox called Umbreon. She would keep it in her team and train it with the wild pokemon who lived in the nearby grass.

As soon as Katie maneuvered her player into the grass a battle commenced with a wild Male Gloom at level 50. Katie sent out Starlet, who pulsed into battle with star shaped flashes. Katie clicked on the move, Confuse Ray to confuse the Gloom into attacking itself. Then the Gloom attacked using lucky chant to prevent critical hits. Starlet's turn was next. Katie commanded the Umbreon to use Faint Attack, which hit successfully and took about a third HP off the enemy Gloom. Then the Gloom used Moonlight to restore its lost health. Katie ordered Starlet to use faint attack again and managed to secure a critical hit, causing the Gloom to faint and then rewarding Starlet with 750 exp points.


	2. Slept Then Awakened

Chapter 2 – Fainted Then Awakened

As soon as Katie finished battling a couple Glooms and a few Volbeets and Illumises, Katie's Starlet had gone up a level to level 56 but her health was in the red area, with Helen (The Gabite) at level 53. Katie saved and switched off her DS and decided to check her emails. Opening up her laptop, she clicked on MSN Hotmail tab and checked her inbox,

'Strange' Thought Katie as she moved the mouse pointer onto one of her unopened E-Mail messages which read:

Katie, it is time.

Shaking, Katie deleted the email before closing her laptop and checking her phone.

Scanning the inbox, she was shocked to find the same message on her mobile phone screen:

Katie, it is time.

Shaking, Katie switched off her phone and slammed it into her bedside drawer. Then she decided to have a nap to recover form the shock of the strange messages. Tucking herself into her bed covers, Katie closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Suddenly she heard voices, familiar voices,

"Starlet? Wake up!" A familiar female voice called out. Katie slowly opened her eyes, only to be shocked by a female human standing right beside her.

'Am I dreaming this?' Thought Katie. She stood up and realised something was not right…

"Are you okay Starlet? You look a little dizzy" The female human said. Katie stood on her four paws and realised that she ended up in the body of her Umbreon, Starlet. AND they were in the ribbon syndicate! Katie tried to speak but all that came out was Umbreon cries,

"Umbre, Umbreon!" Katie screamed. The female trainer couldn't help but laugh,

"You don't look like yourself today!" The trainer giggled. Katie sighed and decided to check out her 'Umbreon' body in the mirror. She was jet black except for the yellow rings and bands that decorated her body. She had long, hare like ears and shimmering red eyes and a long pointed tail.

'Better get used to this' Thought Katie as she admired her body, despite screaming before. Suddenly a Gabite ran towards her, its yellow eyes ablaze and its fin like arms shaking in rage.

"Uhhhh, Please don't eat me! I'm nothing but skin and bones!" Katie protested. The Gabite did nothing but laugh,

"It's okay little one! No need to be afraid of me. You do know me do you. You had quite a fall back there on route 219 with all those Glooms and other pokemon attacking you" The Gabite said proudly. Katie sighed again. The Gabite noticed this,

"You have been sighing an awful lot these days. By the way, my name is Helen. I got caught in wayward cave when I was a little Gible. This trainer decided to train me up after she defeated the Elite Four. Safe to say it, But I heard from a bird that she owned that you were 'received' from a woman called Bel, Am I correct?" Katie remembered that she did get received from a woman called Bel.

"Yes, YES I remember now! Oh sorry, I'm Katie but this trainer calls me Starlet. No reason though!" Katie said whilst jumping up and down, and failing to see her trainer looking at the mantle piece where the merchandise was. Helen giggled under her breath.

"Can't the trainer hear us from here?" Katie raised a good point and twitched her ears.

"Of course not, little one! The trainer cannot understand us! She doesn't even know what we are thinking or saying!" Helen replied. Katie cocked her head to the side,

"One thing! How come you're not a Garchomp?" She said. Helen's expression drooped,

"Little one, I did not want to become a scary beastly Garchomp! So my trainer kept me like this!" Helen said.

"I can't remember who this trainer is!" Katie said. Gabite snickered, her face going from sadness to pure laughter,

"Seriously! You can't remember who your trainer is? Lemme tell you something. Her name is Katey and she grew up in Twinleaf Town. Her starter is in day-care, A Torterra I think? Yep it's a Torterra!" Helen giggled. Suddenly 'Katey' called to her pokemon, holding out two poke balls,

"Return you two!" She called out. In a flash Katie and Helen was inside a poke ball.


	3. Daycare Trouble

Chapter 3 Day-care bash!

New Pokemon mentioned: Houndoom (Reaper), Bibarel (Loco), Blaziken (Charline), Torchic (Flame + Blaze), Snubbel (Paige)

Katie never realised how claustrophobic she was whilst stuck in an Umbreon's body inside a poke ball. From what she could remember, Katie was playing on her DS with her Umbreon which she then embodied in a matter of minutes. Suddenly Katie felt the air rippling on her short fur as she was released from out her poke ball. She was in an unfamiliar environment: grass, flowers, trees, a lake and a red bricked building. Katie realised where she was eventually. She was in the day-care in Solaceon town. She could overhear Katey and the little old day-care lady tittering,

"Don't worry my dear. That Umbreon of yours will be in safe hands!" The day-care lady said.

"Good!" Kateya replied "Take good care of her! She's my world!" Katey then left and headed north to route 210.

Katie (Starlet) was busy checking out which pokemon were with her at the day-care centre. Near the lake were a mother Blaziken and her two children, two male Torchics. She nuzzled them affectionately and fed them berries which the baby torchics swallowed whole. Near the forest were a Bibarel and a Houndoom whispering and laughing. The Bibarel spotted Katie and ran over,

"You new here?" The Bibarel asked, tail twitching. Katie shifted on one foot to the other in embarrassment.

"Uhhhh, Yes" Katie replied timidly "Im… Starlet" She lowered her head and cowered back, as if the Bibarel was about to attack.

"Starlet, eh? Nice name! My trainer called me Loco, which fits what species I am!" The Bibarel jumped up and down in response, but it wasn't looking at the Houndoom which was staring at Katie with lust. After realising his buddy, the Houndoom hadn't come over; Loco squirted a jet of water into the Houndoom's face,

"Hey, Reaper!" Loco called out. Reaper the Houndoom shook himself of the water and bounded over, love hearts in his eyes,

"Uh who is this dark creature of the moonlight?" Reaper asked. Loco sighed,

"This is Starlet! She's new here!" Loco replied, whilst slapping Reaper out of his lover state. Katie managed to sneak off and talk to the mother Blaziken.

"I see. Well better get back to… where has she gone?" Loco asked Reaper who managed to find Starlet near the mother Blaziken.

"Are you new here too little one?" The mother Blaziken asked Katie, whilst cuddling her precious children.

"Why, yes I am!" Katie replied. Her bright red eyes locked with the Blaziken's blue ones. Suddenly their gaze was broken with a pink humanoid dog bothering one of the blaziken's kids,

"I wanna play!" The pink dog yapped. The Torchic did nothing but let its mother handle it.

"You might not wanna bother her kids! They're powerful!" Katie told the pink dog. It sulked.

"I'm really sorry! It's just that my trainer hasn't come back for me. I think she might have abandoned me here!" It cried. Katie recognized this pokemon straight away. It was a Snubbull.

"Im sure your trainer hasn't forgotten about you!" The Blaziken reassured. "By the way, I'm Charline and these are my kids, Flame and Blaze!" The two Torchics hopped up and down and decided to play with their new friend.

"The name's Paige!" The Snubbull said whilst playing with the Torchic brothers.

In the meantime, Katie had snuck off and decided to punish Reaper off for looking at her with lust. When she saw the grim reaper dog, she made her eyes and her body marks glow,

"Why are you doing that?" Reaper asked turning around. Katie said nothing. She merely increased the intensity of the glow and Reaper stumbled back,

"You were staring at me with a look of lust. Even I knew that!" Katie said in an echoed voice. Reaper flinched; sweat dripping down his forehead,

'How did she know that?' He thought. As if on command, Katie responded,

'I was born in the darkness. I sensed your presence. Now leave me alone!' Katie screeched before Reaper ran away, scared like a little child.


End file.
